


What I Want to Hear

by airspaniel



Category: Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Begging, Canon Het Relationship, M/M, Power Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-19
Updated: 2008-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/pseuds/airspaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Normally, Emil would get rough, his dominance being tested twice, but this time he has an idea.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Want to Hear

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/cerebel_fics/82675.html?thread=1736179#t1736179) for the [Sekrit Cabal Ficlet Battle](http://community.livejournal.com/cerebel_fics/82675.html) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/cerebel_fics/profile)[**cerebel_fics**](http://community.livejournal.com/cerebel_fics/).

Bruce arches up, tries to wrestle his wrists free of Blonsky's grip, writhing as if he really wanted to escape. But when Blonsky grinds his hips down, thumbs pressing hard into the pulse point at the base of Bruce's palms, Bruce's breath catches on a moan and his head falls back against the lab table in helpless pleasure.

The sound is harsh, sudden, and Blonsky can feel it all the way down to the base of his spine. It feels dangerous and, like all dangerous things, he wants more.

"Somewhere you'd rather be, Bruce?" Blonsky asks, and he practically purrs in satisfaction at the obedient little shake of Bruce's head. He's not the only one addicted.

"Maybe that's not it," he muses, letting go of Bruce's wrists with one hand, shifting his grip to keep the man's hands pinned. "Maybe you're thinking of someone else."

"No," Bruce whispers, testing Blonsky's hold again. Normally, Emil would get rough, his dominance being tested twice, but this time he has an idea. He trails his free hand down Bruce's side, softly and slowly, and leans in close.

"Tell me about her, Bruce," he says, voice pitched low and sweet. "Tell me about Betty."

"What?" Bruce gasps, surprise warring with arousal. "Why?"

"Because I want to know," Blonsky replies, brushing his lips against the shell of Bruce's ear. "Because I want you to tell me."

"I..." Bruce starts, and the vowel ends on a whine as Blonsky drags the tip of his tongue over the sensitive spot just under his earlobe.

Blonsky smiles against his throat. "Does she touch you like this, Bruce?" He punctuates the question with a tender kiss, right against Bruce's pulse, working his way downward. "Does she know what you like?"

"D-don't," Bruce stammers. "Don't do this."

"Tell me or I stop." Blonsky trails a line of light, nibbling bites down Bruce's stomach, swirling his tongue in Bruce's navel, making Bruce choke on a sound halfway between a ticklish laugh and a moan. Then he closes his hand around the base of Bruce's cock, and Bruce stops laughing.

"She's soft," he pants. "God, she's so soft, everywhere... her skin, her hair..."

"Her breasts?"

"God, yes."

Blonsky moves his hand just slightly, not even enough to tease. "Go on."

"When she touches... harder, god, harder!" Bruce begs, but Blonsky doesn't oblige.

"It's like... Christ, like she's touching me for the first time. Every time." Blonsky intentionally lets his hand fumble, and Bruce closes his eyes like he might cry.

"Does she suck you?"

"Yes..." hisses Bruce through clenched teeth. Blonsky lowers his head, his mouth just an inch from Bruce's cock, and Bruce's hips twitch every time he exhales.

"Is she good?" His lips are almost touching now, and he can feel how much Bruce wants it; is aching for it.

"She's so good... so hot and... her _tongue_..." Bruce is breathing hard and Blonsky smirks. He hasn't even done anything yet.

"Do you want to fuck her, Bruce?" He tightens his grip on the cock in his fist and pulls upward, starts a hard rhythm and he can feel Bruce give himself up to it.

"Do you want to wrap your hands around her sweet hips and _bury_ yourself inside her? Want her to ride you till you both scream?"

"Yes! Yes, Jesus Christ, don't stop!" Bruce claws at the slick side of the table, thrusting up into Blonsky's fist. Blonsky pumps him once. Twice.

Then he lets go.

Bruce howls like a wounded animal.

"I'm not Betty," Blonsky growls. "And I don't give a fuck about what you want." He moves to climb off the table, just waiting for it...

"Anything! Anything you want, Christ, _fuck me!_ " Bruce is breathless, begging and Blonsky knows that if he waits just a few more seconds, he'll have the fight of his life.

"Please, Blonsky, please fuck me, god, _please_ , you fucking _asshole!_ "

Blonsky smirks and reaches for the bottle on the exam tray.

They can fight tomorrow.  



End file.
